


Pass Me In The Foyer

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: Just a short oneshot about getting quick smooches from your boyfriend at work!





	Pass Me In The Foyer

Kissing. It was quite a normal thing for people in relationships to do. Certainly, Ignis himself had no problem with the act of kissing. What he had a problem with was kissing where others could see it. Or while on the job, in your case.

That was a bit of a problem when you both worked for the royal family. You had to meet out of sight of prying eyes–always someone looking, someone in the halls, something needing Ignis’s attention at the worst of times. Not even the gardens where you enjoyed your breaks often offered the moment’s privacy you were looking to catch with your partner. Of course it was comforting to know that His Majesty had so many servants and protectors there for every beck and call. But it only became apparent just how congested the citadel could be when it came time to find your boyfriend for his daily smooch. That you were even dating was on the down-low and on a need-to-know-basis. A manner of professionalism, and all that. That part was a little more difficult for you than he.

Now you found yourself hyper aware of the clock on your desk ticking closer to noon as you negligibly stamped a load of Kingsglaive uniform orders and pushed them aside. As soon as the time came, you found yourself grinning as you pushed your chair in and straightened your skirt.

_“Should I meet you outside?” _You type on your phone.

_“Between meetings. No time for a stroll today, I’m afraid. A mere passing-by will have to do for now.”_

You frowned at the text written word-for-word with correct punctuation._ ‘I’ll take what I can get,’ _you thought. After a pause, you heard the sound of doors open and close followed by the clatter of heels down the marble halls.

There was a window of opportunity. Your fingers typed rapidly in response;

_“Pass me in the foyer. Everyone’s gone to lunch.”_

Once you received confirmation of your meeting, you picked up your packed lunch and were locking your office door behind you. Your feet moving in haste as best you could in your own heels, you blazed through the left wing to the elevator. You were delighted to find it empty and rode solo to the ground floor, exiting promptly. Your eyes and ears were peeled for anyone who might catch a peek but no one was there. No one save Ignis, who saved his most charming smile for you as he exited the adjacent lift just after you.

His eyes darted left and right surveying his surroundings, as you did. Your feet sped up, meeting one another more towards the corner of the room.  
“My Love-” He spoke in a hushed voice, but you cut him off with a quick peck to the lips. The moment after, one of the elevators chimed and you straightened up next to one another as if you were only colleagues, waiting for the person to pass. Once they exited, Ignis took hold of your hand and leaned close to your ear.

“I will make it up to you. Dinner this weekend… Saturday, perhaps?”

You gave your partner’s hand a squeeze, then nodded. You were unable to contain your happiness as Ignis’s lips pressed firmly to your cheek.

“Excellent.”

Just in time for the new guards to enter their new shift, you departed one another discreetly with a grin stuck on your face, offering a respectful nod to a few comrades on the way to lunch. They’d never know how you could be so happy while at work.


End file.
